


Therapy

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Hate Sex, Power Exchange, Sapphic September 2019, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Carol decompresses following an intense training session with Minn-Erva.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

“Is that all you’ve got?” Carol challenged.

Carol relished the feel of Minn-Erva’s cunt smashing into her own. Minn-Erva introduced Carol to her double ended dildo a few months prior and it had slowly become their favorite way to fuck. 

Carol liked watching Minn-Erva’s face as she tried to hold it together when she came. Carol was pretty sure Minn-Erva liked to be able to dig her nails into Carol’s back—and she had a few scars to support this theory.

They had come back to Carol’s quarters after an intense training session. Minn-Erva was taking her losses out on Carol. She didn’t mind.

The harder Minn-Erva thrusted, the wetter they both got. Pain and pleasure were indistinguishable. Carol groaned as Minn-Erva thrust into her again, pressing their bodies together. 

Minn-Erva sucked on Carol’s ear and whispered, “Greedy little human.”

They were both drenched in sweat, skin sticky and hot to the touch. 

Carol had been keyed up since Minn-Erva landed her first punch and they both knew Minn-Erva was intentionally slowing her pace, denying Carol’s release, reminding her Minn-Erva’s in charge. 

When they finally came, like dominos one after another, they collapsed in a sweaty ball on Carol’s bed.


End file.
